


Jet Set Radio Baby

by SpiceSplash670



Category: Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceSplash670/pseuds/SpiceSplash670
Summary: When Yoyo finds he's 4 months pregnant with Beat's child and he finds outThey go through the road to parenthood
Relationships: Beat/Yoyo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Yoyo's Pregnant!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvermokona (FanFiction.net)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvermokona+%28FanFiction.net%29).



> Inspired by boom!baby comic by E-vay  
> and Credits to Silvermokona for her Ocs Crow,Butterfly,And Sparrow (I don't own them in any way)

Yoyo hung his head over the toilet as he flushed it he had just finished throwing up for the 5th time this morning "What's happening to me yo?" He asked himself when Corn knocked "Hell's going on in there Yoyo?!" He shouted while Gum stood by him "Corn I think something's wrong..." She said with a worried tone just as he stood up from the toilet Yoyo rushed back and threw up again "Gum what's wrong with Yoyo?" Ryth asked as the trio watched the door open revealing Yoyo as drool dripped from the sides of his mouth Gum skated over to him "Yoyo I'm taking you to the doctor's maybe he can figure out what's going on with you." 

While at the doctor Yoyo explained what was going on with him and Dr.Ryan had finished his tests on him as he said "Congratulations Yoyo it seems you’re 4 months pregnant!" Gum yelled "A baby OH MY God!" 

Yoyo looked down at his stomach as he placed his hands over it then tears filled his eyes as they streamed across his face "A baby..."

As they left Dr.Ryan also informed Yoyo that he can't skate until the baby's birth so he hung them up Yoyo sat on the couch he sat deep in thought "If Beat finds out I..." Corn patted his hand on his head and told him "I wouldn't worry it's bad for the baby. Beat came by asking "Worry about what?" As the other GGs gather around him Yoyo took a deep breath and said "Guys I'm pregnant yo..." Beat hugged him as he asked "Beat?" 

"I'm so happy we're having a new member to the team." With that the pair kissed as Ryth asked "Is the baby gonna be a boy or girl Yoyo?" He told them "We're gonna do the gender cake!" Beat agreed to the idea  
But they were unaware the Love Shockers were watching them.


	2. Gender is revealed/Baby shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GGs discover the gender of Yoyo and Beat's baby while the girls plan a baby shower

"Yo gang time to gather around the cake!" Corn yelled as everyone minus Yoyo skated towards the cake Boogie helped him out since he was now 5 months into his pregnancy as Yoyo rubbed his belly Beat asked "Hey are you ready?" He nodded "I'm ready..." The pair carefully moved the knife over began cutting it with the color...Blue! Ryth squealed "You're having a boy! OMG! OMG!" Gum smiled "Congrats!" As everyone ate the cake Gum, Ryth, Cube, Jazz, and Boogie sat around in a circle talking "So What kind of present are you gonna get Yoyo?" Jazz turned her head asking Cube "Well I've got my old teddy dog when I was 5!" She answered while the others showed presents they were going to give Yoyo while Graham asked "So what's the kid's name?" As Beat gave some thought and "Crow let's call him Crow." Yoyo nodded as he thought naming the baby after his past lover would greater than just an earring.

Meanwhile Beat called Butterfly and Sparrow about Yoyo and they gave their congrats to him "Yo Beat mind getting me a glass of water?" He smiled as he said "anything for you and our newest addition." Beat kissed his forehead and went over to the kitchen rubbing the baby bump suddenly Ryth skated beside him as she grabbed his arm "Come on we've got a very special surprise!" Remembering he can't skate they walked towards the garage "SURPRISE!" The gang shouted as Yoyo looked around Corn helped him to the couch with that everyone enjoyed the party until night.

Still unaware of the Love Shockers...


	3. Baby's 1st Kick and Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo feels Crow kicking and moving for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be in my heart is owned by disney (don't own in any way)

🎶Come stop your crying It will be alright Just take my hand And hold it tight I will protect you From all around you I will be here Don't you cry🎶

Beat sang as he and Corn put the crib together "Dude where'd you learn to sing like that?" He asked putting the bars up he then told him "Just came to me."  
As the pair were about to continue getting the nursery ready for Crow they turned over to see Yoyo singing to his 6 month belly

🎶For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry🎶  
But just as he was going to sing the next half something happened Crow's foot had started brushing against his stomach walls  
"Beat!" "Come over here quick Crow kicked!" Beat stopped and skated over to the couch and placed his hand on his belly feeling Crow's kicks & movements  
The pair smiled as they said "That's right Crow Mommy & Daddy were singing about you, you've made each day worth it."


	4. Love Shockers kidnap Yoyo\Beat to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing the flag battle to Gum the Love shockers take Yoyo hostage and Beat saves the day

😡"Argh!"😡 May-ling leader of The Love Shockers yelled in anger skating around the hideout ever since the death ball game was interrupted and losing to Gum of the GGs things weren't going their way.  
"Damn it!" She cursed over and over again Lun-fung sighed as she placed her hand on her shoulder and "Cool your jets big sis getting angry won't help..." She told her and she calmed herself.

"I've had enough of this those GGs are gonna pay!" She thought but one question remained "How?" It was then she remembered something one of their members was having a baby!

"Girls I've think I've got just the plan to repay the GGs we take Yoyo hostage!"

"But sis he's with child!" Sun-lin said as May-ling smirked as she said "Meaning the kid won't be able to fight back in his current condition..."  
"Girls bring him over now!" 

*Later* 

Yoyo stood in the cage with his arms crossed over his 7 month belly as he said "You 3 have some nerve taking me here yo if I had my skates..."  
As The Love Shockers laughed Sun-lin said "Now Yoyo in your current condition me and my sisters know you can't do anything!"

"W-What do you plan to do to us?" He asked while placing his hand over his belly with worry Lun-fung told him "Calm down we won't hurt you or the baby we're not monsters!"  
May-ling then said "We're keeping you here as a way to pay the GGs back!" Suddenly Beat broke the door to Love Shockers's hideout.  
"Yoyo!" Beat shouted as he rushed to him as he kicked the cage bars ❤"Beat!"❤ the pair hugged as Beat skated over in a complete and utter rage 💢  
"Oh..😅"The Love Shockers backed up and hugged each other.

After a huge beating they made mental note to never anger Beat...


	5. Labor pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in the final month Yoyo goes into labor while on a date with Beat

As Yoyo rubbed his 9 month belly smiling at Beat while walking around 99th street Jazz had went over at Dr.Ryan's office and was told Crow would be due in 3 weeks!  
The pair couldn't wait until he was born "Why don't you sit down? I'll go grab lunch." Beat said while skating to get some food "I can't believe it Crow you're finally gonna be with us!" He thought while grabbing the lunches Meanwhile Yoyo sat on the bench until he felt a strong pain but shook it off because he didn't want Beat worrying Speaking of which he came back with lunch and they ate.

Beat glanced up at a star-filled sky placing a hand on Yoyo's belly only to discover the tense skin and water on the ground "B-Beat I think the baby's coming yo..." He said winching in pain as Beat pulled out his phone and called Gum. Meanwhile back at the garage The others talked while Corn drank some soda suddenly Gum skated in panic with her phone "Gang problem Yoyo said The baby's coming!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled in shock and Corn spited out his drink shouting "But he's not due for weeks!" Gum then said "Might wanna tell that to the baby!" Cube then said" We better meet up at the hospital now!" As they skated to the hospital while Gum shouted "I'll head over to 99th street!" With that she skated off to Yoyo and Beat were....


	6. Labor pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beat is having problems keeping Yoyo calm until Hayashi comes in to help

"It hurts yo!" Yoyo shrieked out in pain as Beat skated back and forth "Where the hell is Gum?!" He thought grabbing his head then all of a sudden Hayashi who had anger problems but not anymore came by and asked "What in the name Tokyo is happening!?" Beat explained everything it was then he yelled to a man "You sir call an ambulance now!" Turning his head to a woman Hayashi said "You madam keep this boy calm!"

As the man called the ambulance while the woman instructed Yoyo to breathe and stay calm the ambulance had come and picked the pair up "Beat! Yoyo!" Gum shouted as she jumped in and headed to the hospital. 

*At The hospital in Yoyo's room*

"This is isn't e-exactly how I pictured getting to meeting Crow would turn Ahh!"  
Yoyo shouted as a another contraction hit him "You're not the only one..." Gum told him while she used the towel and wiped sweat from his forehead.  
It was then Dr.Ryan came in and said "Beat I want you to hold Yoyo's left hand and Gum his right." Clucth popped in and warned the pair "Might wanna brace yourselves..."  
They asked "Brace for what?"

As they reached out and grabbed his hands he gripped them tightly as Yoyo felt a big contraction and they all screamed in pain.  
He then said to himself "Warned 'em..."


	7. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crow is finally born

Yoyo screamed in pain yelling "Beat Gum I'll kill you!" The two thought "God please just let this be over!" Dr.Ryan then said "Ok Yoyo just one more push!" He did what was instructed and pushed "Aaah!" Just then they heard it even the other GGs could hear a baby crying Dr.Ryan said holding the baby after being cleaned and tested "Congratulations..." As the baby squeaked and sobbed Beat placed his googles on the table as tears trickled from his eyes Yoyo reached out and said "That's right sweetie come to mommy yo..." Beat sobbed out with Yoyo and said his name in unison "Crow..." The baby was revealed to have Beat's hair,Yoyo's teal eyes, and Beat's tan skin.

*Later*  
As the GGs awed and introduced themselves to Crow

Hayashi stood outside as Beat skated outside beside him and Beat spoke  
"Hey I just wanna say thanks i mean if you hadn't been there..." He reached out his hand "Thanks man."

Hayashi smiled as they shook hands "Anytime kid anytime..."

End


End file.
